No nos atraparán
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Basado en la canción "Not gonna get us" de t.A.T.u y el cómic "WAR!". Eligieron pelear pero tenían una alternativa. Viñeta. No los pongo como pareja pero, para qué engañarnos, adoro esta ship.


**_TEAM FORTRESS 2_** **ES UN JUEGO DE VALVE**

* * *

Era un día nublado, probablemente acabaría nevando, teniendo en cuenta el frío que hacía. El viento golpeaba directamente a Soldier en la cara, aunque el casco hundido hasta las mejillas, un abrigo pesado con pelo por dentro y la barba que se había dejado ayudaban a sentirlo a duras penas. Demoman, en cambio, no había llevado más que una capa extra de ropa, y se encontraba tieso, pero no del todo a causa del frío. Su ojo seguía fijo en Soldier y su mano, sujetando con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada, tan tenso que parecía que iba a disparar en cualquier momento. Soldier le sostuvo la mirada, acariciando la superficie congelada de su escopeta, y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro que hizo su aliento visible por un segundo antes de que el viento lo arrastrara.

El silencio se rompió al caer el arma a sus pies.

La expresión de Demoman no cambió. Soldier debía confesar que, por un momento, estaba a punto de agacharse corriendo a por ella porque le daba la sensación de que el otro iba a abalanzarse sobre él para cortarle el cuello; pero eso fue antes de que la espada también resbalara de las manos de Demoman.

Volvieron a quedarse callados, mirándose sin pestañear más de lo que les obligaba el aire gélido, hasta que Soldier por fin habló, aunque en un susurro, como si aquel silencio fuera demasiado precioso como para romperlo.

\- Estamos de acuerdo, entonces...

Demoman asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Dio un paso prudente hacia Soldier, como si no estuviera demasiado seguro aún de sus buenas intenciones y adivinando que él sentía lo mismo, y, finalmente, le ofreció su mano. Soldier la aceptó sin mucha reticencia y echaron a andar.

\- _Cometen un grave error, señores._

Demoman volvió a sentirse algo tenso. Incluso en aquellos momentos no parecía poder librarse de aquella maldita voz. Pero no se detuvo. Soldier apretó su mano con suavidad y Demo volvió su ojo hacia él. Como siempre, el soldado caminaba con la cabeza bien alta, a pesar de todo. Aquello le hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Un rostro los observaba desde una pequeña televisión que un individuo tenía colocada en el torso. Ya que el trato se había roto no había razón por la que ocultarse y seguir con tanta pamplina. Aunque su voz no había variado ni un ápice el tono severo que usaba siempre con ellos y sus ojos estaban puestos en ellos fríos como el hielo, éstos no podían ocultar la rabia que trataba de contener. No volvió a dirigirse a ellos. Ya se habían alejado bastante y no escucharían nada de lo que fuera a decirles. No había leído los labios al Soldier al murmurar algo parecido a "vieja bruja", y, de todos modos, ya no tenía interés en oír lo que pudiera decir ninguno de los dos. La pantalla se apagó y sus siguientes palabras no iban a ellos, pero tampoco parecía que le estuviera hablando a su asistente.

\- Los quiero muertos. Ya.

A pesar de no haber oído su orden, los dos hombres ya sabían cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Ya les habían advertido de las consecuencias y, ciertamente, no había que ser muy inteligente para adivinar que no estaría muy contenta con aquella desobediencia.

\- Tendríamos que habernos quedado con las armas-comentó Demoman-. Nos habrían venido bastante bien.

\- Bah. Me sirven mis propias manos para dar un par de mamporros a quien haga falta-Soldier sonrió y Demoman no pudo evitar sonreír también-. Ya nos las apañaremos, tú tranquilo. Lo único en lo que tenemos que pensar es en qué vamos a hacer ahora. No podemos volver a casa.

\- Supongo que no.

A pesar de la duda, no se detuvieron. Demoman alzó la mirada un momento hacia el cielo, al sentir algo frío rozando su mejilla. Había comenzado a nevar. Aunque con un poco de dificultad por la cantidad de luz que había, podía ver los pequeños copos de nieve caer sobre aquella tierra tan muerta y fría.

\- Donde sea-oyó murmurar a Soldier-. Pero juntos.

Hubo un primer disparo. El apretón de manos de Soldier se aflojó un poco.

"Juntos", quiso repetir Demoman, pero el siguiente tiro lo alcanzó entre los hombros. No llegó a apartar la mirada del paisaje gris pero sí a apretar de nuevo la mano de Soldier.

Los ejecutores de la voluntad de Mann Co. habían sido advertidos del problema que tenía la Administradora entre manos y por ello habían esperado, preparados para cualquier eventualidad. Sólo tuvieron que acercarse a los traidores que yacían en la tierra para rematarlos y recogerlos para eliminar cualquier rastro de su existencia.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
